Unclaimed Treasure
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: AU. Smoker, an officer chasing after the world's notorious thief, has a very complicated romantic relationship. SmokerxZoro. Mentions of otherxZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Smoker was chewing on his bottom lip. He wanted to smoke, but the building he was in prohibited it. He was not in a good mood. He hated these kinds of jobs where he could clearly see large trucks road blocking the entrance. Especially trucks with gigantic satellite dishes planted on its head and with their channel station painted large and apparent like a tattoo.

What did they think this was? Were they anticipating a popular rock star appearing on stage? Idiots! This was not some funny game; this was a crime! There was even a crowd of people, most of the percentage being women, surrounding every space beside the trucks and the caution tape. Unbelievable.

Anger crawling on his skin, he glared down at the rooftops of the trucks, almost burning holes in the tough metal. An officer called from behind and Smoker tore his eyes away from the window.

"It's almost time sir."

Despite the reminder, Smoker checked his own watch. Five more minutes. He pulled out a mini Den-Den Mushi and twisted the creature's eyes, "Do you have it on channel three?"

"Yes sir." Suddenly, the officer beamed like a child, "Do you think he'll perform some awesome ninja moves?" This answer, Smoker groaned again. What was worse than seeing a road full of fanatics and news trucks? Hearing his team getting excited about the same event.

"A ninja would be much better than this." The officer wanted to rebuttal but Smoker pushed past him and stormed down the hallway to the room where the main problem was placed. The building where Smoker and fifty other officers were in was called the Grand Line Museum. It was a famous place for couples and families. Many rare artifacts were kept in the grand hallway but the most popular room was the Jewelry Hall. All of the jewels and stones that were collected around the ocean were stored and displayed here. Rumors say that only one-third of the jewelry was displayed and the rest were still sleeping behind closed, locked doors.

Just last week, the museum announced that for the first time in history, they were going to put up the exclusive solar diamond out of the deep, dark, secret storage room. Everyone was excited, and it seemed that the notorious thief was interested into it too, for on the day when this news was released, there was a little note on the entrance of the museum door. They knew it at once that it was the thief because it was signed off with three scar-like lines.

The mark of the tiger.

"How many officers are in the Jewelry Hall?" Smoker asked without stopping his tracks. The officer behind him tried to follow the man's quick strides, so he ended up literally running after him.

"About twenty, sir. The rest either surrounding the perimeter, the rooftop and the hallway leading here."

Smoker doubted they needed that many officers in one room, but he heard rumors that Tiger was able to infiltrate through the heavy guard and get away with the treasure, so a lot of people were definitely needed. Not only was the thief skilled in stealing, he was also as violent as a wild beast, hence the nickname. Many reports of wounded or unconscious officers were found so they hired men who could defend themselves. The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of the clock tower. Smoker and the officer threw their eyes to their watches and saw that it was already eight o'clock.

Smoker cursed under his breath, "Come on."

"Y-Yes sir!" The man bent low to prepare a sprint when he saw something pass before his eye. Smoker saw it too. The 'something' was a man dressed in black from head to toe. He was lithe and bounced around the walls above the two officers. For a second the mysterious man stopped, his body magically stuck against the ceiling and stretched one of his arms. In that hand, there was a glittering golden object.

The Solar Diamond.

"Stop him!" There were hundreds of shouts and sounds of running feet coming down the hallway. Smoker turned and saw that most of the officers were chasing the man. While the officer was in a panic, avoiding the mob of frantic officers, Smoker squinted to get a closer look on the man. Then his eyes widened.

"Stop! That's not-" No one seemed to hear him from the loud shouts and cries. The black thief seemed to smile under his mask and swung his legs around and hopped up into a crevice between the ceiling and the air vent and darted down it in full speed. The officers cried once more and all chased after him, turning around a corner and disappearing out of Smoker's sight completely.

"Idiots, that's not that Tiger! That's Monkey!" Smoker shouted but again, no one answered him. Such worthless idiots! He wanted to punch something but then a thought crossed his mind. He snarled and made a mad dash to the Jewelry Hall. He switched on his Den Den Mushi and called to any other Den Den Mushi owners who were still in the hall.

Thankfully, there was someone who was still there. "Yes sir, including myself there is still five of us." _Good_, thought Smoker, at least he had some members with keen thoughts.

"The diamond?"

"Still here sir." So this meant that Monkey was indeed a decoy to attract most of the naive soldiers who were mainly guarding the hallway. It should have been obvious to the eye since Monkey wasn't wearing any gloves. ...but why were there so many officers guarding the hallway and not the room itself?

"...Report anything suspicious. I'm heading over there."

"Well, everything looks fine as of now..."

"Be careful-" Smoker froze when the officer on the line shouted. A sound of a heavy object falling to the ground came right after. In the distance, he could hear the other officers brandishing their weapons, and ending up in the same way as the first. Smoker clicked his tongue in distaste. Five was just too easy for the man.

-.-.-

The Jewelry Hall was dark, which was odd because all of the lights were on. He clicked on his Flash Dial and a strong ray of light sprayed on every wall. His eyes directly fell to the floor where all five officers were. All were alive for he could see their chests moving but they were clearly unconscious. He raised his head to the level where he could see the stands and glared.

There, sitting languidly on top of a glass box where the Solar Diamond rested was the Tiger. Inside, the stand held nothing and there was a six inch hole on the surface of the thick glass. The robber was dressed in the same black outfit but Smoker saw the sharp, handsome eyes. The thief wore black gloves and was rolling the Solar Diamond playfully in his hand.

"We meet again Smoker." Smoker just snorted, "How 'ya doing?"

"Terrible."

He saw the robber grin under the mask, "So are you going to catch me or what?"

Smoker snapped out handcuffs that were black as the night. These cuffs were specially made by his comrade, Hina. It was lightweight and once the handcuffs touched skin that was alien to the owner, it automatically snapped shut and adjusted its size to fit the captured wrists or legs tightly. "You don't need to tell me." The robber let out a light chuckle which pulled at Smoker's nerves. He hated that teasing kind of laugh, but at the same time it gave him some kind of thrill.

The robber leaped off the glass stand and bolted toward the window, but Smoker was quicker. He twirled the handcuffs a full circle to unlock them. The older man had stumbled on his step as he avoided the fallen men since he took the shortest route between himself and the elusive robber. He threw his arm around the man's neck and pulled his down to the ground. A loud slam echoed to the high ceiling. The robber let out of pained grunt and rolled his head to the side. Smoker wasted no time and slipped the handcuffs on the man's wrists. The metal clicked shut with a tiny snap. The robber awoke from the sound of the handcuffs and even wriggled his wrists around to make sure.

"Wow, you've caught me." His tone wasn't enthusiastic.

"Hmph, now you dirty robber hand me the diamond-"

The man under him chuckled and there was a shuffle of fabric, "You deserve an award." Suddenly, Smoker's lips were silenced by the robber's. The officer whirled when a forceful tongue pried open his mouth and did some things that were so obscene, his face flushed in bright crimson. Within that second, the robber slipped out of his grasp. The man walked awkwardly since he still had the handcuffs but he managed to regain his balance, and he slithered through the small opening of the window and out into the outside. When Smoker shook his head from side to side, he heard the robber chuckle again.

"You just never change." The robber licked his lips before covering his mouth, "Thanks for giving me a taste."

"You bastard-!" His usually narrow eyes shot open in surprise when the robber took a slow step and vanished. _This was the sixth floor!_ He heard shrieks and screams from below, but it lasted only a brief moment. The sounds were drowned by the fast whippings of a helicopter and Smoker saw the Tiger and Monkey waving at him before the chopper rose up into the dark sky. Smoker slammed his fist on the floor and cursed out loud.

-.-.-

At the struck of eleven, Smoker finally reached his home. It was not exactly a home but it was one of the rooms of the Alabasta Mansion. He bought it because it was closer to his work, yet he was never able to return in an early hour to relax. Smoker fumbled with the room key card while stuffing his beloved cigar (unlit but he loved the feel on his lip) in his mouth. He slid in the slot and punched in the PIN code and the door chimed. He roughly turned the knob and stormed into his room.

The room automatically lit up once he stepped into the living room. The room was spacious and one side of the wall was a glass pane door, leading out to a balcony. There he could see the vast landscape of the city, but tonight he had the curtains shielding the whole window pane door. There were no pictures on either the walls or any drawers. The floor was the only object with color, which was brown for it was wooden flooring. The rest of the room had a milky white hue. Just as his personality, the room had an impression of sterile. He threw his uniform coat over a couch as well as his pack of cigars, a clipboard with paperwork and a plastic bag with his dinner.

Frowning the whole way, Smoker stomped over to the bathroom. The bathroom provided a luxurious bath tub with a built in water massage jet, but Smoker was just going to take a quick shower, eat the meal that was in the bag and sleep.

Life never went that smooth.

Smoker was still in a bad mood as the warm water sprayed down his bare skin. 'The Higher' people weren't exactly happy when they heard the news. Smoker couldn't agree more; they had chosen the best police and security officers around the globe to capture this robber, and had failed. Of course, their main reason was to raise their fame-and that part Smoker didn't really want to participate in. He just wanted to capture the robber with his own hands. He exhaled a slow prolonged sigh and twisted the water off and pulled the towel off the racket.

When he stepped out of the bathroom with a pair of boxers and his hair still wet and matted, he froze on his steps. There was someone in the room. Smoker took cautious steps and snuck down the hallway. He saw the full view of his living room and he was right. There was someone sitting on the couch. Smoker dropped his shoulders like heavy weight and this time walked in the room heedlessly.

"Put your feet off the table Roronoa-and is that my dinner!" Smoker fumed when he saw the familiar robber sitting with his feet crossed over each other on the table and taking a big bite out of a piece of bread filled with custard cream.

"This is your dinner? Wow, thought you'll eat up tax money at some restaurant." The robber, full name was Roronoa Zoro, was still clad in the skin tight black jumpsuit, but he had taken off the full face mask revealing his forest green hair. Three golden earrings, only adorned on his left ear, jingled as he took another bite. He also wore the handcuffs so he pinched the piece of bread with his fingertips from the limited movement. How the kid entered this heavy duty secured mansion, Smoker was not going to go there. If he could slip through locked safes and museums with unbelievably stalwart security, then opening a lock on a door would be as easy as opening a soda can. "Don't tell me this has been your dinner for this whole week." Since there was no reply, the robber continued, "You know, I could tell Sanji-"

"I'm not going to beg your third boyfriend!"

"He's not my third and he's not my boyfriend either." The other quietly replied, licking his thumb. He shuffled through the plastic bag and ate another piece.

"What the hell are you doing here for?"

After swallowing down a mouthful, the robber raised his bound wrists, "Do you need glasses? I kind of need your help."

"Help?" Smoker scoffed, "Bullshit."

Zoro looked up at Smoker with a strange look and shrugged, "I thought this would turn you on. All right then, I'll do this myself-"

"Wait." Smoker slid down next to Zoro and slipped his body between Zoro's legs. The older man sighed exhaustively, "Okay. _After_ our deal then I'll take your handcuffs off." The officer leaned in, "Give me a bite." Zoro stared down at his half eaten bread. He grinned and pushed it up toward Smoker's mouth.

Smoker asked while he chewed, "What happened to the diamond?"

Zoro ate a portion where Smoker had bitten, "Luffy has it. Wait, I think Nami has it now." Smoker still couldn't find out if the name 'Nami' was an alias or not. He still couldn't trust Zoro fully either. Just recently had Zoro revealed his true name, but still Smoker had doubts. Roronoa Zoro was still a mystery to him, which tugged at his heartstrings. The only few things he did know was that the boss of this whole undercover robbery _job_ was 'Nami' and that they were stationed somewhere in the East Blue.

Smoker snatched the rest of the bread in his mouth and threw the wrapped over his head. He pinned Zoro down against the couch and immediately went toward his mouth. He tasted sweet; it was probably the bread. He slipped his callous hands over the smooth surface of the jumpsuit and found the zipper. Grabbing it my the tip, he slowly pulled it down and watched with building temptation as Zoro's bare chest began to appear. His actions stopped when he saw few dark spots on the robber's neck. It was bright reddish purple and also still fresh. This fueled not lust, but jealousy.

"Who did this?" Smoker asked with a restrained snarl in his throat.

Zoro seemed to know what Smoker was looking at, "Shanks."

"No wonder you didn't fight back."

Zoro pulled up a small smile, "Just tired, but if you're worrying about getting sick, I showered."

Smoker could feel a frown stretching down his mouth. That was not the reason why he was pissed! This brat was the most clueless of all clueless people existed! He had known from the beginning that the kid had many friends, and some of them were 'more than friends.' In that little group, a pinch of that had the special treatment of sleeping with him. None of them, however, claimed to be Zoro's boyfriend.

Smoker was no exception. He was able to sleep with him because of their _deal_: if Smoker let Zoro escape, he had the whole night with him. 'Nami' thought it was a brilliant idea that the top rank police officer was on their side and Zoro had no problem with it (it was his idea in the first place), but Smoker was greatly irritated. Every human being who saw someone in jealous rage should know the true meaning beneath it, except Roronoa Zoro. He was keen with sensing dangers or physical feelings, but he was absolutely dull, stupid, lame, retarded-anything that defined _slow_-when it came to romantic feelings.

Zoro felt the sudden 'killing aura' smothering the officer so he laid back and waited for the other to calm down. This relatively took five minutes.

Smoker straightened up and rubbed his hand over his face, "Can't you just..._settle_ with just one, like normal people?"

"I didn't know green hair was normal."

"Roronoa! Stop with this fucking bullshit! You know what I mean!"

"You're acting like a girl on a period Smoker." Zoro shifted his body to the side while keeping his wrists close to his chest, "Na, can we do it on your bed? I like your bed." He always did this because he never liked this topic. Zoro never understood Smoker's 'abide by the rules' kind of life. Zoro was acclimated to this strange, (to Smoker) multi-intimate relationship because he grew up seeing these activities.

Smoker decided that berating the kid about this was not going anywhere, so he dropped it also.

"Fine hasty brat," he yanked Zoro by the arm, "We're going to finish the deal."

-.-.-

"Hey," Zoro asked between quick pants, "Hey-mmph!" Smoker interrupted him by roughly kissing his mouth. Zoro struggled between the officer's heavier arms. He wanted to push him off, but his bound wrists were held up over his head, his movements were limited to almost nothing. He turned away, but Smoker seized his chin and forced him back into his mouth.

Zoro could tell something was wrong with Smoker. His kisses were rough and were making his lips bleed. His thrusts were violent and he could feel his insides screaming in protest. He was also missing the sweet spots purposely so Zoro couldn't release comfortably. Smoker usually let Zoro rest a few minutes after he came, but tonight he fucked him mercilessly. Zoro had partners who did this, but this wasn't Smoker. He didn't like it at all.

His second attempt of pulling his lips free succeeded with the help of his own leg. Although in a difficult position since his lower half was suspending in the air, thanks to Smoker's length inside his ass, but he managed to squeeze the pad of his foot onto Smoker's chest. Zoro mustered up all of the strength in his legs and kicked Smoker backwards. Although they were still _stuck together_, Zoro created enough space to yell at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Smoker was at first silent and didn't reply. At this angle, Zoro was able to make out the feature etched across the stone hard features of the officer. Yes, the cold expression was on his face but tonight it was laden with pain. It was a very peculiar emotion and Zoro didn't grasp it.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked with less bite, "You can't cum?"

The officer's eyebrow was the only thing that animated at first. Then Smoker let out a harsh breath and put a hand over his face. Zoro felt Smoker's length soften up and that disappointed him. No wonder he couldn't feel that wet delightful sensation of something coming inside.

"...you're turning old?"

"No Roronoa, it's not that. I was thinking of something."

"Hmph, figures. Then get that out of your head and fuck me like you really mean it."

There was a strained look on the other's face and he shook his head, "I can't."

"Why?"

Their eyes met and silence fell, minus the hastened breaths. Smoker suddenly chuckled, although there was not one drop of humor in it, and brushed his forehead against Zoro's wet chest.

"You wouldn't know." He replied weakly. Without another word, he slipped himself out of Zoro and rolled over to the empty side of the bed. He even unlocked the handcuffs, to Zoro's surprise. "Sorry kid, I guess I am not in the mood..." Smoker buried his face in his pillow. He never felt this hopelessly in love in years.

His memories flew back to when they first met. His coworkers recommended a restaurant that opened recently, so he went since he heard that the food was amazing. It wasn't really a joyous memory because then it was assigned a job to hunt down the Tiger and almost had his hands on the thief, but he had lost. He had entered the restaurant in a furiously dark mood and randomly ordered things that caught his eye. It was then he finally looked up to the waiter with short green hair.

When he found out that Zoro was actually the Tiger, strangely, he wasn't shocked. He felt as if he had some hints such as his height, his flexibility, how his velvety voice made him shudder, and how he was able to unlock _anything_, but never really thought much about it. He was more shocked that every night Zoro would sleep with a different man, and this was when Smoker wasn't able to touch him yet. When Smoker received the news of a 'deal', he was elated. He didn't dwell on it as long to realize how painful of the reality.

Zoro was a rare diamond. Just like diamonds, they were able to transfer from one place to another: from a sacred cave, to a museum, and sometimes to a jewelry store. Fights, arguments, and even bloody wars were created to claim diamonds, but the diamonds themselves had no feelings. Smoker sighed and his heart suddenly grew heavy.

"...I'll think about it." Zoro's voice drew Smoker back to the real world. Smoker didn't answer right away, so Zoro assumed the officer was still sulking, "...settling down with one."

Smoker lifted his head and looked into Zoro's eyes to make sure he wasn't bluffing. The robber was staring off toward the ceiling, but Smoker saw his eyes were sharp and clear of any lies.

"W-who?" This was a rude question but this immediately blurted out of his mouth.

"...it's going to take a while for the others to get persuaded, but I'll tell them." Zoro suddenly turned to look into Smoker. The officer gulped from the sudden intimacy. He was being absorbed by the man's alluring eyes so he couldn't avert them. His wet his dry lips to lower his tension a bit.

"Are you free this weekend?"

"...what?"

"Are you free?" Zoro raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that what stereotypical couples do these days?"

Smoker widened his eyebrows. He knew that from Zoro's bizarre personality, he never went out on a date with anyone. His heart pounded against his ribcage as if it was a restless beast wanting to get out. His lips felt dry again so he licked them again.

Smoker ran a hand through his sweaty hair, trying to comprehend the message, "Uh...it's open still but-."

"Then keep it open." Zoro ordered with subtle haughtiness, "I want to go to an aquarium." Smoker didn't even hear the selfishness in the other's tone. The idea that Zoro was his overpowered all of his senses. All except one.

The robber rose on his elbows and let out a light chuckle that brought butterflies fluttering around Smoker's stomach. Zoro was free of the handcuffs so his hand poked Smoker's dick that was erect, thick, and hard.

"Look who's excited." He commented with a lighthearted air. Smoker felt the weight shift and the robber moved to straddle over him, "Do you want to continue where we left off or you want to call it quits and sleep?" The moment Zoro trailed his tongue playfully over his lips, Smoker did everything but sleep.

**The End**


End file.
